


English is Not His Forte

by giggly_dick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Studying, tony is a Dumb Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggly_dick/pseuds/giggly_dick
Summary: Steve and Tony are studying in the library, when Steve asks a simple question.





	English is Not His Forte

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short little story!

It was the end of the year, in the midst of finals week, and Steve was sitting in the library casualty writing out some flashcards. It was for an advanced literature class that Steve wasn’t even taking. They were for his stupidly smart boyfriend, Tony, who had taken Steve to the library to do his flash cards but ended up talking about movies instead. Steve, tired of looking at the blank flash cards sitting there not being done, took them and began to write them out, all the while debating movies with Tony.

“I’m just saying, it’s too old to be a modern anything, much less a modern classic! It came out in ninety-four-” Tony was going on, his head in his arms as he looked at Steve writing out the cards.

“Tony, you were born in ninety-four, that makes it modern enough to be a modern classic,” Steve was barely paying attention, he was mostly indulging the conversation for Tony’s sake. 

Without even needing to look, Steve could see Tony’s exaggerated pout. Steve stopped writing to plant a kiss on top of Tony’s head. Tony pushed his head away with a small smile.

“Don’t think you can just seduce me out of this argument, Rogers,” Tony sat up and pointed a finger at Steve, who just blew him a kiss and went back to the note cards. 

“Steven, there is no way  _ Forrest Gump _ is a modern classic. If you say  _ Titanic  _ is a classic, which came out before  _ Forrest Gump _ , then  _ Forrest Gump _ is a classic, it’s not that hard a concept.” Tony had clearly put a lot of thought into his argument. 

Steve just shook his head and went back to writing, he was nearly done, after all. This whole dumb argument started a few days ago, on date night, when Tony insisted on watching  _ Forrest Gump _ , claiming it to be a must see classic. Steve argued that it was more a modern classic and thus it began. Tony couldn’t drop an issue, any issue, especially if he thought he was right. Which he wasn’t, but Steve was more willing to drop it.

Tony kept bringing it up, along with reasons it would be a classic and a list of people who agreed with him. He’d even gotten a petition to go around his engineering classes. 

Steve had brought asked their friends when they were all hanging out and some of them, the wrong ones, sided with Tony, Steve got enough people on his side to feel smug about being right. Tony just pouted and said that people only agreed with Steve on account of his A+ physique. 

And thus, the argument persisted, Steve was never that invested, but he liked it when Tony argued over dumb things. It was very cute, Steve loved how passionate Tony could get, even when arguing about something as pointless as what classifies as a classic. 

Tony was just going into his points on other classics, comparing them to  _ Forrest Gump  _ and,  _ god,  _ did Steve love this dork. He wouldn’t be surprised if Tony had a whole powerpoint presentation on this, with transitions and everything. 

Steve realized that he had spent a few minutes just watching Tony talk, and smiled softly as he turned back to the cards. He was on the last card, an easy definition.

**_Concrete:_ ** _ something that is a particular person, place, or thing (that can be experienced by the scenes)  _

Steve started writing out, before pausing and substituting  _ person, place, or thing _ with  _ noun  _ because he was feeling particularly lazy. He was sure Tony would understand his meaning. Then Steve froze, definition finished and turned towards Tony with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“You know what a noun is, right?” Steve asked carefully, just wanting to double check but not wanting to offend Tony. 

Tony stopped mid-speech and blinked, “What?”

Steve turned in his seat to fully face his boyfriend head on, “You know what a noun is, right, Tony?” Now he was unsure.

Tony just scoffed, “Of course,” He proclaimed and, with the utmost confidence, began to list, “A, E, I, O, U, and sometimes Y.”

And Steve’s soul left his body as he gaped at his boyfriend. His boyfriend who had discovered a new element, who had invented countless things, who was so,  _ so  _ brilliant. Who had just listed off the vowels instead of nouns.

“Wait,” Tony held up a finger, looking confused, while Steve thunked his head in the table as he laughed.

This- This was the man Steve had chosen to love unconditionally. A man who didn’t know what a noun was. 

“No, stop,” Tony was glaring at Steve, “I am bad at English, you know that, I a machines man and-  _ stop laughing at me! _ ”

Steve had tears at the corners of his eyes as he choked on his laughter, “This- this is just like that hime when when you read conscience as con-science! I am  _ never  _ letting this go!”

Tony just pouted and crossed his arms, “Shut up, Steve. That’s it this relationship is over, I’m breaking up with you.”

Steve just grabbed Tony’s hand and grinned brightly, “Oh, you big, dumb genius, I love you so much.”

Tony still had an exaggerated frown on his handsome face. Steve leaned over and kissed away his expression. 

“It’s okay, Tony, I won’t tell anyone of how dumb you really are. Except, y’know, all our friends,” Steve rubbed his thumb on Tony’s hand. 

Tont just groaned, “This’ll haunt me forever, we’ll be in our eighties and you’ll lean over to my rocker and ask me what a noun is and then I’ll die and it’ll be all your fault,”

He was so dramatic, but Steve just smiled and turned back to the note card and scribbled at the bottom:

_ A noun is a person, place, or thing, you brilliant dumbass. _

Tony read the note over Steve’s shoulder and then frowned, “I am getting a phd, I will not stand for this slander,”

“Yes you will, you dunce,”Steve gave Tony soft kiss.

“Fine, but I’ll only tolerate the gibes from you, because you’re pretty and I love you,” Tony said back, to which Steve only shook his head.

“I love you, too, you dumb fuck,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Fun fact: This is based on a true story. My friend and I were in class and I was doing her flash cards for her and one thing lead to another, she's a moron. But I love her, oh well.
> 
> Another fun fact, the argument is also true, so leave a comment about whether you think Forrest Gump is a modern classic or a regular classic; I need to prove her wrong.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://giggly-dick.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 1 kudos = 1 pat on the back


End file.
